Tratie one shots A to Z!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Just sone Tratie one shots I'm writing! Romance, humor, hints of PERCABETH!
1. Chapter One: A is for Always

**Hey guys! This is a story I've been working on for MONTHS now. I'm finally typing this up. I hope you enjoy it! I need at least three reviews before updating!**

**Chapter one.**

**Katie's pov:**

Katie was walking around camp, for no apparent reason**. **As she was walking, lost in her thoughts- mostly about strawberries, food (what? She was hungry!) An annoying camper...whose name may or may not have started with a t and ended in an s- she bumped right into someone.

''Oh, sorry, I-" she stopped. Lo and behold, it was Travis Stoll. ''Oh, hey Travis,'' she said. He looked up. ''What, don't you apologize?" he asked sarcastically.

''For you, no.'' Travis pretended to look hurt. Katie rolled her eyes. Holding out her hand, she said, ''So sorry. Let me make it up to you.''

Travis smirked. ''Oh, you will, trust me,'' he replied, taking her hand**.**

She shivered, but only for a second. Then, as quick as he could pickpocket, Travis pulled hard and Katie toppled down...next to Travis.

''Travis!" she shrieked loudly. Although there were people out, no one even looked over at them. It was normal for the campers, even new ones, to wee a brown haired girl with braids chasing a cute boy with selfish features around camp.

So normal, in fact, even Mr. D was used to it. Although that did not mean he _liked_ it.

''Travis. Stoll,'' she said through gritted teeth. Travis appeared to be trying to look innocent, a look he could not usually pull off on Katie, though it was cute.

''What? Why, are you upset, Gardner?" He asked in mock surprise.

''Oh, I'm more then upset, idiot!" Travis sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

''Katie, I need to tell you something.'' ''Can't it _wait_?!'' '' It's important.'' ''What?"

''I love you. I have since the moment we met. Ever since I chased you around. And honestly, every moment I'm not with you hurts. And feels wasted. Like losing my internet connection hurts"- Katie sighed and forced back a giggle. She did NOT giggle.

-"but... I need you. To quote a _very_ hot Kellie Goulding, 'I need your love'. I _need_ you, Katie.''

Katie opened her mouth. And closed it.

''Now, I know you don-" ''Travis.'' ''No, let me finish, I know you don't have a crush, but I-" ''TRAVIS STOLL!" ''What?" (Says a very surprised Travis) "Travis, I love you. I need you too!"

Travis stared at her and blinked ''What?" asked Travis dumbly. Katie sighed. ''What you said about me, it's true for you.''

Travis suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

Quietly, so only she could hear, he whispered in her ear, ''You. Have. No. Idea. How long I've waited for you to say that, Katie-Kat.''

He pulled away and belt down, holding her hands.

''Katie Kat Gardner, will you be my 'Percy', as the girls call it? Please.'' Katie looked down at him, tears in her eyes.

''Oh, Travis, yes!" She pulled him up.

As they hugged, Travis whispered, ''I love you, Gardner. I always will. I'll do whatever you want. I will be your all.''

**I meant to type this up over three months ago. Sorry for mistakes, musings kindle, and it's running out of battery. Only thirteen percent left. Review, fave, follow, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, _OR I'LL DIEEE!_ Lol, I wrote the top authors note a couple months ago.**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, so...I have no words. I cannot explain how sorry I am that I have not updated since June of 2014. Yeah, um...I'll let the chapter do the talking..**

**Also, I thought I posted this like four months ago...maybe I only did on Wattpad...I AM SO SORRY.**

**I hope I got all the mistakes. Thanks if you're still reading….probably not...**

**C****hapter Two:**

**C Is For Cake**

"Katie, look!" Travis cried, rushing over to the cabin door to greet her, something large and, frankly, ugly in his hands.

Katie froze, one foot in mid-step. She had been about to go talk to Annabeth about gardening. "What...is that?' she asked carefully, not wanting to offend him.

Travis beamed. "A cake!" he announced proudly.

"Oh," Katie said. not knowing what else to say, and Travis's smile dropped a little. _There must have been something in my voice,_ she thought.

"You don't- like it?" Travis asked.

Katie hesitated, wondering why he even cared. _It's not like we're dating. We hate each other!_

"Well, I-uh, no, I love it!"

She eyed the cake. It was big, shaped oddly, and a nice brown color (she meant the opposite of brown). Honestly, it kind of looked like someone had thrown up a huge pile of puke and put it on a platter. She cocked her head, imagining this, and grimaced, making a horrified face.

Travis noticed and said in a small voice, "It's that bad?"

"No!" Katie hastened to say. "I was only imaging a pile of thro- uh, I was thinking of- something else. That's why I made a face."

_How would I explain I was thinking about throwing up? _She thought to herself angrily. _He would ask why and I'd have to tell him or lie! But why would I care about just lying? Ugh!_

"It's awesome, Trav," she said brightly.

Trav? Since when did she call him Trav?

He seemed to brighten at that. "Well, okay...Kate."

She blushed, and after a moment, hesitantly said, "Actually, it's awful." He looked upset, and she hurriedly said, "So let's go make a cake together, shall we?"

He bit his lip then smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "Green, for you."

She smiled too. "And the Hermes symbol for you."

"Perfect! But it has to be chocolate."

"Oh, no, vanilla," Katie objected, frowning.

So they walked back to the Big House, arguing over the flavor of the cake. In the end, it was a weird combo- vanilolate.

Chocolate and vanilla.

Oh, yeah, and Travis kissed Katie, but that's not important, right?

What's important is that Travis set the Big House on fire and is now banned from using it ever again.

**I'm also sorry this chapter is crappy and small. Really, really sorry.**

**Yeah.**

**Um.**

**Yeah..**

**Bye.**

**~Linds.**


End file.
